The present invention relates to a so-called electronic photography system which can electronically record images on such a memory device as a semiconductor memory or a magnetic disk without using any films.
Silver halide film is usually used for photograph. The exposures are developed and printed on a photographic paper for its appreciation. There exists a technique for displaying images printed on a photographic paper on a TV display. For example, disclosed in JP-A-3-261935 is a system in which picture images printed on a photographic paper are displayed on a monitor device together with information associated with the picture images, such as shooting days and shutter speeds.
Meanwhile, an electronic still image capturing unit has been put in practical use in these years. This image capturing unit is designed to electronically record picture images on a memory device such as a semiconductor memory or a magnetic disk without using any films. In a reproduction mode of the image capturing unit, the recorded picture images can be reproduced on an external TV display or can be transferred to a computer to be used for desk-top publishing (DTP).
Photographs for use by a single individual have been rapidly increased lately. Typically, pictures taken by an individual amount to several tens a year. Thus, several hundreds of pictures are produced in a family. In particular, a newly-wedded couple, a family having a newly born baby or a person who goes abroad, has many chances of taking pictures and thus the number of pictures taken per year amounts nearly to 500.
It is highly troublesome to re-arrange and keep these pictures, which results in may cases in that such pictures are merely inserted into a pocket-type album or kept in different places. For this reason, even when it is desired to find some pictures, such finding is difficult. In addition, when pictures are kept in different places, such pictures tend to be lost undesirably.
For the purpose of re-arranging and keeping pictures, in general, there is used such an album of a type that pictures are bonded on layout sheets. In this case, it is also possible to divide the pictures according to the theme or subject matter or to add some comments to them. However, rearranging and keeping pictures requires a lot of labors, including classifying and rearranging the pictures and arranging the pictures on layout sheets in a beautiful and balanced layout. Further, such comments as associated dates and places are added to the pictures. When an user after taking pictures immediately conducts the above works, the works might not impose so burdensome feeling on the user. However, once such pictures are left alone and accumulated as not rearranged, it becomes troublesome to rearrange them. And such pictures contain many pictures which are not taken well, that is, out of focus or have improper exposure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image recording/reproducing system which can eliminate the above problems in the prior art and can easily rearrange and keep photographic images and also can display the images for appreciation.
In order to solve the above problems, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided an image recording/reproducing system which comprises an image capturing unit, an image storage/display unit and means for applying attribute data to data of a picture image at the time of shooting the picture image is provided in the image capturing unit. Further, means for displaying the picture image on the basis of the attribute data in a picture display mode is provided in the image storage/display unit. The image capturing unit is based on such a system that a device such as a charge coupled device (CCD) is employed in place of silver halide film to capture the image data in the image capturing unit in the form of electronic data. Since the attribute data is made also in the form of electronic data, the image and attribute data can be systematically handled. The image storage/display unit includes a data storage for storing the image data therein and an image display for electronically displaying the image data in the form of an album thereon.
In accordance with first one of preferable aspects of the present invention, means for applying a date and a time of capturing the image data to the picture image data as the attribute data is provided in the image capturing unit. Further, the image storage/display unit classifies and displays the image data on the basis of this attribute data.
In accordance with second one of the preferable aspects of the present invention, an attitude detector for detecting an attitude of an image pickup is provided in the image capturing unit, and means for applying as attribute data to the image data the attitude of the image pickup at the time of capturing the image data is also provided in the image capturing unit. Further, the image storage/display unit changes an orientation of the image data to be displayed on the basis of the attitude attribute data.
In accordance with third one of the preferable aspects of the present invention, a shooting place input part is provided in the image capturing unit, and means for applying the picture shooting place to the picture image data as attribute data is also provided in the image capturing unit. Further, the image storage/display unit classifies and displays the image data on the basis of the shooting place attribute data.
In accordance with fourth one of the preferable aspects of the present invention, a image input part for inputting an image of the operator of the system is provided in the image capturing unit, and means for appending the image of the operator to the picture image data as an operator attribute data is also provided in the image capturing unit. Further, the image storage/display unit classifies and displays the image data on the basis of the attribute data.
In accordance with fifth one of the preferable aspects of the present invention, means for shooting sub picture images at times in the vicinity of the moment that a main picture image is shot and applying the sub picture image data to the main picture image data as attribute data of the main image data. Further, in the image storage/display unit, a desired image is selectively displayed among the main or sub picture image data.
In accordance with sixth one of the preferable aspects of the present invention, there is provided in the image capturing means for shooting sub images with shifted focuses at times in the vicinity of the moment of shooting a main picture image and applying the sub image data to the main picture image data as its attribute data. Further, in the image storage/display unit, a desired image is selectively displayed among the main or sub picture image data.
In accordance with seventh one of the preferable aspects of the present invention, there is provided in the image capturing means for shooting sub images with shifted apertures at times in the vicinity of the moment of shooting a main picture image and applying the sub image data to the main picture image data as its attribute data. Further, in the image storage/display unit, a desired image is selectively displayed among the main or sub picture image data.
In accordance with eighth one of the preferable aspects of the present invention, there is provided in the image capturing means for recording voice data of a shooting place at times in the vicinity of the moment of shooting a picture image and applying the voice data to the picture image data as its attribute data. Further, when it is desired to display the picture image data, the image storage/display unit reproduces the voice data of its attribute data.
At the time of shooting the picture image, the attribute data on the picture image is applied to the picture image data. These picture and attribute data are temporarily stored in the storage within the image capturing unit and then transferred to the image storage/display unit. In the image storage/display unit, the received picture and attribute data are once stored. Further, the image storage/display unit generates album data for classification and display on the basis of the attribute data. When it is desired to display the picture data, the data is classified and displayed in the form of an album on the basis of the attribute and album data. Further, when image display is desired, the display format is changed on the basis of the attribute data.
Upon arranging pictures, it is often that the pictures are classified according to themes such as, athletic meeting or travel abroad. However, as long as the pictures are treated by an individual, the pictures can be arranged on a time series basis. In other words, it is impossible to have such pictures of the same date on, e.g., athletic meeting and travel abroad. Accordingly, when the pictures are arranged in its shooting date or time order, the pictures can also be automatically classified according to themes.
In the first aspect of the invention, each time a picture image is shot, its date and time are previously recorded as attribute data. The image storage/display unit automatically classifies and displays the image data in the form of an album on the basis of the attribute data and album data generated based on the attribute data.
A picture image has vertical and horizontal orientations. Thus, when it is desired to display such pictures in the form of an album, the orientations of pictures must be aligned so that the pictures can be displayed in their erecting form.
In the second aspect of the invention, when a picture image is shot, an attitude of the image pickup is previously recorded as its attribute data. The image display displays such pictures thereon in such a manner that the pictures are automatically displayed in their erecting form.
Although picture classification has been carried out based on the date and time attribute data in the first aspect, it is also considered to classify such pictures on the basis of their shooting places.
In the third aspect, when a picture image is shot, its shooting place is previously recorded as its attribute data. The image storage/display unit automatically classifies and displays such pictures on the basis of the shooting place attribute data and album data generated based on the attribute data. For example, when it is desired to make an album of travel abroad, an entire album is produced in accordance with the first embodiment and pictures in the album are classified according to the shooting places, e.g., streets by means of the third embodiment.
In the case where pictures are taken by different members in a family and left mixed, albums for the individual photographers can be made. In the fourth aspect, when a picture image is shot, its photographer is previously recorded as its attribute data. The image storage/display unit automatically display such pictures in the form of each of the individual photographer albums on the basis of the attribute data and album data generated based on the attribute.
There often occurs such a case that some of persons as subjects close their eyes at the moment that the user depresses the shutter release, that is, missing of a good shutter-release timing. In the fifth aspect, sub picture images at times before and after the moment of the shutter release are stored and applied to the main picture image data of depression of the shutter release. When the main picture image taken at the moment of the shutter release is not acceptable, the image storage/display unit selects suitable one from the sub picture images and records in the album data indicative of the selection of the sub picture image in place of the main one. Thus, in the next display, the suitable sub picture image is displayed based on the album data.
Some of pictures are sometimes taken with improper focus. In the sixth aspect, after a main picture is taken, sub picture images are taken with focuses shifted from the focus of the main picture image and added to the main picture image data as its attribute data. When the main picture image is taken with improper focus, the image storage/display unit selects suitable one of the sub picture images with focuses shifted and records data indicative of the selection of the suitable sub picture image in the album data in place of the main picture image. Thus, when the image is displayed in next time, the suitable sub picture image is displayed based on the album data.
Some of pictures are sometimes taken with improper apertures. In the seventh aspect, after a main picture is taken, sub picture images are taken with apertures shifted from the aperture of the main picture image and added to the main picture image data as its attribute data. When the main picture image has an improper aperture, the image storage/display unit selects suitable one of the sub picture images and records data indicative of the selection of the suitable sub picture image in the album data in place of the main picture image. Thus, when the image is displayed in next time, the suitable sub picture image is displayed based on the album data.
Pictures dealt with in the present invention are still pictures. However, when ambient sound at the time of shooting the picture or a voice comment is added to the picture, the picture becomes more impressive and fascinating when reproduced later. In the eighth aspect, ambient sound ranging between the before and after the shutter release is stored and added to the picture image data as its attribute data. When the picture image is displayed, the image storage/display unit reproduces the voice data as the attribute data together with the picture image.
The first to eighth aspects can be carried out respectively independently or in combination.
In accordance with other aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image display method for displaying an image shot by an electronic image capturing unit, the image capturing unit comprising an optical imaging system, image pickup means for converting a focused image to electronic image data, data application means for applying attribute data to the image data, and storage means for storing therein the image data and attribute data in mutually associated relationship; the method comprising the steps of classifying the image data on the basis of the attribute data for album grouping, and selecting, in an image display mode, the image data on every album basis to display a selected image data. In general, the attribute data include a picture number for uniquely designating the image.
When displaying the image, the image and attribute data are collectively transferred from the storage means of the electronic image capturing unit to the second storage of the display device, a plurality of the image and attribute data collectively transferred are grouped into a single file list, and a file number for identifying a file is added to the file list.
It is practical that an album includes a plurality of picture lists and each of the picture lists has at least the file number and picture number. When displaying pictures in each album, the image data are automatically retrieved from the film list and displayed on the display.
Further, an album includes a plurality of pages and the picture lists are grouped on every page basis. Thus the user can see pictures on every page basis with the same feeling as to actually see a physical album.
At the time of displaying the images, a plurality of the image data are retrieved from a file list on the basis of the file number and picture number of the picture list is displayed on a display with respect to each page, at which time the image data to be displayed on the screen are processed on the basis of control data contained in the picture list. More in detail, the control data includes at least one of trimming control data for designation of image trimming, scaling control data for enlargement or reduction of the image and display position control data for control of a display position of the image in the display screen. Thus, the user can rearrange pictures and change the size or orientation of the pictures in each page according to user""s preference.
The attribute data includes at least one of image shooting condition data, image shooting time data and user input identification data, the film number and picture number are selectively extracted from the file list stored in the second storage means on the basis of the data to form a picture list of a pair of the extracted file and picture numbers, and a plurality of the picture lists form the album. Thus the user can edit and classify the albums according to themes inputted by an user.
In accordance with still other aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic image capturing unit which comprises an optical imaging system, image pickup means for converting a focused image to electronic image data, image capturing control means for shooting a shooting subject by a plurality of times at different time points to obtain a plurality of image data, an operator for performing operation over one of the plurality of image data as reference data and the other image data to obtain an operation result, and storage means for storing therein the operation result as attribute data.
In this connection, it is desirable that the shooting of a subject by the plurality of times is carried out under changed shooting conditions and that the operator comprises a differential operator for calculating a difference between the reference data and the other image data and storing the difference. In addition, it is practical that the reference and the attribute data are stored in the storage means in a set. With such an arrangement, picture shooting can be facilitated without any shooting failure while eliminating the need for the storage to increase its memory capacity.